<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rogues by iheartloofas, juvenna_reverie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177870">Rogues</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartloofas/pseuds/iheartloofas'>iheartloofas</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/juvenna_reverie/pseuds/juvenna_reverie'>juvenna_reverie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Week Two of Quarantine [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Star-crossed, We hated each other as children, but it was essentially pulling pigtails</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:22:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartloofas/pseuds/iheartloofas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/juvenna_reverie/pseuds/juvenna_reverie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Han Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Week Two of Quarantine [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788163</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rogues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flynn rips the poster off of a wall on his way out of the cantina.<br/>“Ugh, they never get your nose right!”<br/>“Flynn-”<br/>“Seriously, i mean look at this! That’s just plain insulting”<br/>“FLYNN”<br/>“EXACTLY! This is ridiculous. I’m going to have to talk to vader about this”<br/>“Eugene fucking FITZHERBERT”<br/>“What, Han?” Han snatches the poster out of Flynn’s hands, crumpling the paper in his fist. Surprised at the suddenness of the movement, Flynn lets out a short squeak.<br/>“I swear, Flynn. We only have an hour to ourselves before it’s back to smuggling god knows what to the outer rim, and you decide to use that time obsessing over one of the empire’s posters.” He resumes guiding Flynn towards the hotel room he was offered, a debt that was owed to him from when he talked the Hutts out of killing the owner.<br/>Flynn nervously adjusts his imperial badge, a harsh reminder of the predicament that he and his lover are in. Finding time between the lives of a smuggler and a commander isn’t exactly easy. Sometimes he wishes that he could just board the millennium falcon and ride away with Han, but the tracker in his head killed that dream a long time ago. For now, they had to make do.<br/> “I’m sorry, I’m just a little nervous,” the commander shakily replied. “the fact that they know what you look like scares me enough.” </p><p>(this is when i start getting rushed, so rip the last ¾ of this fucking fanfic)</p><p>“Just get in here already” Han mumbles, pushing Flynn through the blast doors. “As nervous as you were when the admiral pitted our piloting skills against each other back at the academy?”<br/>“Everyone knew you were better pilot, Han”<br/>“Exactly. That’s why I take the lead.” The rogue grabs Flynn by the shoulders and pins him to the wall. His elbows slam into the control panel on the wall, shutting the blast door.<br/>“I love you.” <br/>“I know”</p><p>They fucked</p><p>The end<br/>Happy ever after<br/>Flynn was the bottom fyi</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>